A storm is going to come
by Amelia L
Summary: L'arrivée d'Amanda à Beacon Hill coïncide avec de nombreux éléments surnaturels et la venue de nouveaux chasseurs, tout ceci est-il lié? Et surtout, qui est cette mystérieuse organisation: Chymera?
1. Prologue

Prologue: 


	2. Chapitre1: Petites sauteries improvisées

**Hey! Donc voici ma deuxième fanfiction sur Teen Wolf, même si je ne pense pas que mon OS précédent puisse être considéré comme une fanfic ^^ c'était juste un mini texte pour le fun. Sinon, pardonnez moi à l'avance pour toutes fautes d'orthographe qui m'auraient échappé mais je n'ai pas de béta... T_T**

**Voilà! Bonne lecture! =)**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Petites sauteries improvisées

Le vent se levait sur Beacon Hill. Assis en cercle autour d'une table basse recouverte de paquets de chips et de bouteilles de sodas, Scott, Stiles, Lydia et Allison s'octroyaient une petite célébration improvisée. Un mois entier s'était écoulé depuis la défaite de Jennifer et pas un seul événement surnaturel n'était survenu.

A Beacon Hill. Depuis un mois.

Lydia trouvait qu'une petite soirée était une bonne chose. Scott et Allison n'était pas prêt de se remettre ensemble mais ils semblaient avoir dépassé leurs différents ; Stiles restait Stiles ; tout était bien. Les autres lui avaient bien demandé comment elle était venu en possession de la clef de l'appartement de Derek. Elle avait juste secoué la tête, une femme doit savoir conserver ses secrets.

La jeune fille détacha ses yeux de ses amis pour regarder par l'immense baie vitrée qui occupait le mur du fond. Le vent hurlait sur la ville. Le mois passé avait été clair et presque chaud mais depuis ce matin une petite tempête avait pris d'assaut Beacon Hill. Les arbres se pliaient, le linge s'envolait et Lydia avait banni toute jupe flottante de sa garde-robe. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Ces bourrasques n'avaient rien de normal, en tout cas c'est ce que criait la partie enfouie de son âme, celle qu'elle essayait d'oublier, celle qui faisait d'elle une Banshee.

« Lydia ? »

La jeune fille se tourna vers ses amis.

« Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Stiles avec cet éternel air inquiet qu'il portait lorsqu'elle avait une absence. »

Elle s'empressa d'acquiescer.

« Oui, oui. C'est juste ce vent qui m'inquiète... »

Les pupilles de Scott brillèrent d'un éclat rouge lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

« C'est la fin de notre période de repos, je suppose... soupira-t-il. »

La lassitude le disputait à l'excitation sur son visage.

« Génial ! Soupira Stiles en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Encore un mystère à résoudre, super ! »

Lydia allait le taquiner un peu quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit à la volée et laissa apparaître Derek et son oncle, essoufflés et passablement décoiffés. Scott se leva immédiatement.

« Derek, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Les deux loups, malgré leur endurance, semblaient épuisés.

« On est rentré aussi vite que possible. Dès qu'on a entendu la nouvelle... »

« Mais quelle nouvelle ? S'impatienta Stiles. »

Derek allait répondre quand il remarqua que les quatre adolescents étaient assis dans son salon. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites chez moi ? »

« Mec, c'est vraiment pas le moment de parler de ça ! Lui rétorqua Stiles. C'est quoi la nouvelle qui a pu faire galoper vos arrières trains poilus jusqu'ici ? »

Peter et Derek échangèrent un regard.

« Des Chasseurs. Un groupe de Chasseurs arrive à Beacon Hill. »

Amanda accrocha la dernière spatule de son dernier carton aux crochet du mur qui surplombait la gazinière et ses neuf feux, recula d'un pas pour admirer son travail et seulement alors se rendis compte qu'elle avait finit. Tout était déballé, étiqueté, stocké, rangé à sa place. Les ustensiles de cuisine étaient alignés par taille et par genre, les louches avec les louches, les cuillères en bois avec les cuillères en bois et les spatules avec les spatules. Dans la réserve chaque étagère attendait avec impatience les aliments qui allaient s'y entasser en abondance dès le lendemain, toutes estampillées d'un petit bout de papier précisant qui irait où ; les poissons et les viandes d'un côté, les fruits et les légumes de l'autre. Au dessus des fourneaux, des placards abritaient les différentes poêles, woks, cuit-tout, soupières et autres casseroles, prêtes à servir. Les plans de travail étaient étincelant, le sol impeccable, les tables de la salle disposées harmonieusement. Tout était prêt, il ne manquait que les cuisiniers. Amanda s'autorisa un petit sourire satisfait.

« Un petit verre de quelque chose pour fêter notre installation ? »

La jeune femme se retourna. Appuyé nonchalamment contre le cadrant de la porte, Mickaël brandissait une bouteille de vin rouge.

« J'espère que tu ne t'es pas servi dans notre cave à vin toute neuve ? Lui demanda Amanda tout en acceptant le verre d'alcool qu'il son associé lui tendait. »

« Non, ce grand cru provient de ma collection personnelle et je le réservais spécialement pour ce jour. Un restaurant à nous ? Tu y croyais, toi ? »

La jeune femme prit le temps de savourer le bouquet du vin avant de lui répondre.

« Non, mais depuis que ta sœur a décidé qu'elle était notre mécène attitré, je suis prête à croire à tout. J'aurais seulement aimé que nous puissions rester plus longtemps... »

« Ça ne dépend que de toi, pitchoune. »

Amanda lui lança un regard las. Ils étaient arrivés à Beacon Hill à l'aube, après avoir conduit toute la nuit depuis Chicago dans le fourgon de location qui contenait leurs meubles et le peu d'affaire personnelles qu'ils possédaient. Déménager tout ça dans l'appartement au dessus du restaurant avait été l'affaire d'une poignée de minutes, mais installer toute la cuisine et le restaurant leurs avaient pris bien plus de temps. D'ailleurs, la salle n'était pas encore totalement meublée et Amanda prévoyait de se lever avec le soleil pour tout terminer dans la journée et pouvoir ouvrir le lendemain. Elle aimait déjà leur nouvelle vie et leur nouvelle ville mais la pression que Leah avait mis sur leurs épaules lui pesait. La sœur de Mickaël n'accepterait pas d'échec. Ils allaient devoir réussir.

« Tu crois que nous aurons des clients ? Demanda-t-elle à son associé alors qu'il se resservait du vin. »

« Des clients ? Avec tes capacités en cuisine ? Ils vont faire la queue pour bouffer, oui ! »

Amanda sourit, plus sereinement cette fois. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à mettre une annonce pour un garçon de cuisine dans le journal local et tout serait parfait. Elle se tourna vers Mickaël.

« Je vais me pieuter et tu devrais en faire autant, demain, nous avons une longue journée qui nous attend ! »

Son ami grommela quelques paroles incompréhensibles dans son verre, tandis qu'elle prenait les escaliers pour l'étage, une énergie nouvelle circulant dans ses veines.

L'homme s'assit face à sa compagne et lui tendit une canette de coca. C'est à peine si elle leva les yeux de son rapport de mission pour le remercier mais elle pris le temps d'ingurgiter trois longues gorgées de soda avant de reprendre sa lecture. L'homme ne s'en formalisa pas, cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils bossaient ensemble, les politesses de base n'avaient plus court entre eux. Les hommes de main qui avaient été employé spécialement pour ce boulot là jouaient aux cartes dans la salle du fond, il pouvait entendre leurs éclats de rire trop fort et leurs blagues grivoises. Laissant la femme à son rapport, l'homme sortit dans la rue pour envoyer un sms au boss : Bien arrivée à BH, cibles repérées, en attente des ordres. Une fois le texto partit, il enfouis le portable dans sa poche et s'alluma une cigarette. Un tiraillement près de l'estomac lui disait que ce job serait bien plus difficile que les autres.

Le lendemain du retour de Peter et Derek, Stiles dû quand même retourner au lycée. Il eu beau répéter encore et encore à son père à quel point la présence d'une nouvelle bande de chasseur allait leur causer des problèmes à tous, le Sheriff n'avait rien voulut savoir. Le jeune homme se mit en tête de bouder jusqu'à ce que son père lui mette le journal du jour sous le nez, ouvert à la page des petites annonces, un cercle rouge tracé au stylo dessus. Stiles se pencha pour lire.

_Recherche garçon de cuisine_

_pour ranger et faire la plonge_

_un soir sur deux la semaine_

_150 dollars par mois_

_s'adresser au restaurant : La Tempête_

« Papa ? Qu'est ce que tu dirais, si je me trouvais du boulot ? »


End file.
